


In Dreams

by ishouldntdothis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi finally realizes his feelings, F/M, Getting Together, Wet Dream, because michimiya deserves some lovin', cheerleading uniform, in the lewdest way possible, kind of smutty, safe sex is the best sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldntdothis/pseuds/ishouldntdothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi has always been so mature, so straight edge... until his subconscious decides to take over. Could a steamy dream finally make Daichi wake up to his real feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sawamura Daichi didn't know how he got here or when. One minute his team was winning the volleyball match, and the next he was sitting on his bed in his bedroom. When he looked up and saw Michimiya Yui in a two piece cheerleading outfit, he didn't particularly care the reason why. 

She slowly walked her way towards the bed, giving Daichi plenty of time to admire her and the unexpectedly large amount of skin he wasn't used to seeing. He drank in the sight of her hourglass figure. From her firm legs, to the slope of her hips dipping into her tiny waist and back out to her well-endowed chest, he had to guiltily tear his eyes away to look at her face. She wore a soft smirk and Daichi couldn't remember ever noticing how full her lips were before. Her dark eyes were slightly lidded; a stark difference from the bright doe eyed look he often associated with Michimiya. He didn't remember when his jaw dropped, only realizing it when she finally stood in front of him.

"That was some game, Captain Sawamura," she purred. He nodded lamely. His fingers itches to touch her, but he managed to retain some self-control. She gently closed his mouth and traced her fingers lightly on his lips before following the curve of his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. Daichi closed his eyes at the sensation. He refused to question why Michimiya was in his room, in a two piece cheerleading suit, stroking his hair. 

"Don't you think it's time for your reward?" 

Daichi's eyes popped open. "Reward? What kind of reward?" he asked. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and stomach tie in knots.  

"Oh, don't be so modest, Captain," she replied. "Look at where you've led your team. Don't you think you should get a special thanks for all the hard work you put in?" 

As if to punctuate her meaning, she leaned down to whisper into his ear. He could feel her hot breath as she spoke,"You've had a lot on your plate. Why don't you take a load off?" 

He momentarily held his breath as he let her meaning sink in. This was not the Michimiya Yui he grew up with. His eyes once again trailed the black mini skirt of her uniform and the way it dipped to a point below her navel. Her stomach was taunt and smooth. Her chest was eye level, the orange crop top doing little to minimize her bust size, unlike the volleyball uniform or boxy button downs he was used to seeing her in. He blinked when he realized he was staring again and raised his eyes to hers.  

"Okay," he said in a voice that was deeper than usual.

Michimiya gave a sultry chuckle as she cupped his face and brought her lips down to his. Her lips were soft and warm and he liked the firm pressure. Daichi couldn't control his hands his time as he wrapped his hands around her hips, fingers teasing at the bare skin of her waist. He figured he must have done something right as she gave a hum of approval.  

Their kisses quickly grew more heated and Daichi pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his waist. She gave a small gasp and smiled down at him.

"My, someone's eager," she intoned. He ran his hands over the slopes of her curves in response and a shiver ran though her body. 

They continued their previous activity tenfold, with teeth clashing, hands gripping wherever they landed and heavy panting. Michimiya rolled her hips into Daichi's and he broke away from their kiss, grunting loudly into her neck. He could his hardness growing against her but he couldn't make himself feel embarrassed. He looked her in the eyes and saw the similar look of lust he knew must be painted on his face. He roughly pulled her hips over his as he crashed his lips on her's once more. 

Daichi knew that as much as this wasn't Michimiyas normal behavior, he too was never one to lose control like this. But with her grinding on his dick and making these soft whines, he felt like he spiraling deeper and deeper into the hot abyss. 

When he felt he was starting to get to the point of no return, Michimiya tugged Daichi's uniform shirt off and threw it behind her. She smiled in approval and ran her hands across his broad shoulders and chest. His fingers gripped her ass and she gave him a smoldering look. She began to slow drag her top over her head, revealing inch by inch her bare breasts. Time seemed to slow down and Daichi was caught up in the sight. Once she was finally freed of her shirt, he pressed his lips the center of her chest kissed his way up her neck to her lips. 

She groaned and grabbed his hands to press against her breast. He kneaded them softly, unsure of himself in this unfamiliar territory. He felt her nipples harden as he brushed his fingers across the peaks. He kissed her neck as he continued his ministrations on her chest. 

"Oh, _yes_ , just like that," she sighed with her eyes shut in bliss. She carded her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly when he sucked her neck exceptionally well. 

He moved on to take one of her nipples into his mouth and she gasped loudly, pressing her core firmly against his arousal. He groaned as pleasure shot through his body. He flipped her over on her back and trapped her hands above her head. He took in the sight of her half naked body writhing beneath him. Her lips were swollen and red, her cheeks flushed and her chest rose rapidly up and down. He thanked all the gods that he didn't cum immediately from the sight.  

"Sawamura, this is your reward, remember?" Michimiya whined. She slowly trailed her leg up his erection, the pleasure freezing him and giving her a chance to free herself. 

She flipped him over on his back and tugged down his shorts. His boxer briefs did little to hide to his arousal. She grinned predatorily as she leaned closer to his erection.   

"This might be a little bit my reward too," she smirked deviously. Though he had closed his eyes when he saw her getting closer, he let out a shuddery breath when he finally felt her lips on his clothed dick. He kept his eyes closed as when felt her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. He lifted up his hips a little to help her discard his final bit of clothing.  

"Hey, that's not fair," he rasped. "I'm naked and you still have half your clothes on."

Michimiya gave him a dark grin as stood up off the bed. She reached up under skirt and pulled down her panties, kicking them to the side. Teasingly, she lifted up a corner, revealing thigh and a sliver of her sex.  

"If you want more, you'll have to do it yourself."

Daichi was struck speechless at this seductive and dominant Michimiya. While he certainly wasn't turned off by it-- obviously-- a part of him did miss the Yui he knew. A pang went through him when he thought that, unsure of what it meant.

All thought went out the door, however, when he felt her hot, wet mouth on the head of his dick.

He let out a hiss and spread his legs wider to give her room to kneel between them. He peeked down at her, chest panting, and sweat forming on his brow. She was pure sex, looking at him through her eyelashes with his cock in her mouth. He pushed her bangs off her forward and she hummed, shooting a lighting bolt of pleasure through his spine. Her mouth was insistent, her hands making up for what her lips and tongue couldn't reach. Daichi could feel himself losing control. 

"M-Mich," he gasped. His fingers twisted in her soft wavy hair. He felt like his entire being was being directed towards his dick and Michiyma was in charge of whether he lived or died. He was about to explode in a supernova of pleasure. All that matter in the world was her hot mouth and the way she swirled her tongue.  

"Yui, I'm gonna cum," he warned in one breath (though it sounded closer to " _Immacum_.")

" _Daichi_..." she said in a voice strained with desire. 

 

With a jolt, he woke up dizzy, sweating and confused. He was indeed in his room but with a quick glance at his clock, he saw it was 2:00 am. He rubbed his face as the reality of his dream started to sink in. He also was quickly realizing he had just experienced a wet dream; something that hadn't happened to him since he was 14. He groaned and threw the covers off his bed, thankful that at least it was contained within his underwear.

He waddled to the bathroom to clean himself up, thankful that his parents didn't wake up. He didn't need any added embarrassment. What did that dream mean? How was he ever going to look at Yui-- no, Michimiya-- again. He tossed and turned for the rest of night until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Daichi trudged into his class, slightly disheveled and sleepy. No one, not even Suga, bothered him during morning practice. Even with the help of a large cup of coffee, he couldn't shake off his dream. He felt a weird mix of guilt, horniness and a nagging suspicion that maybe he felt more than just platonic feelings towards the former women's volleyball captain.    

"Sawamura!" a familiar, bubbly voice called out. His heart stopped when he realized who it was. 

"Michimiya!" he slightly squeaked. He coughed to clear his throat. "How are you?" he tried again in a deeper voice. 

"Are we still on for today to work on that project?" she asked him. He stood there dumbly for a few seconds. Was her face always this beaming? He blinked a few times to clear his head.

"Yes, of course! Meet you at the foothill store after school?" 

"Sounds good! We can pick up some study snacks! See you after school," she said and she skipped off to her class. 

  
_'I'm royally screwed,'_  he thought to himself, paying particularly close attention to her lower half as she walked away from him.

 

 

It was lunchtime, but Daichi could barely bring himself to eat. He picked at his food and barely spoke.

"Daichi, are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird today," Suga asked him.  

"Huh? Oh, I just have a lot on my mind," he responded. 

"Girl problems?" Asahi joked. Daichi shot him a death glare, making the fragile giant shrink back.

"It **is**  girl problems!" Suga delighted. "Finally, Daichi sees there's more to life than just school and volleyball! Please tell me you finally realized you like Michimiya?"

"Wait, what? How? What?" Daichi said, stumbling over his words.

"Well, she's pretty much the only girl you ever notice. You talk to her a lot differently than with Shimizu; you're more gentle? And less scary? And you always smile when she's around," Asahi offered up. 

"Plus you kind of blatantly stare at her a lot. I really don't know how she hasn't noticed Pervamura," Suga said.

Daichi felt his cheeks burn. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I had a dream last night. One of those dreams. About Michimiya. And now I can't stop thinking about her. We have to work together on a project tonight and I'm afraid I might confess, or kiss her, or something." 

Suga and Asahi were silent. Daichi almost regretted telling them about his dream until they both started laughing. 

"Daichi, you dumb ass! This is best case scenario! She's been head over heels for years and you just realized your feelings for her. _Now. Is. The. Time._ " Suga told him, punctuating each of his words by punching Daichi's arm.

"She likes me?" Daichi said while rubbing his arm. 

They two boys raised their eyebrows at their captain.

"Okay, I get it. I'll tell her tonight."

 

They finished their lunch and only occasionally poked fun at Daichi. The rest of the day sped by too fast for Daichi's liking and before he knew it, it was the end of the school day. It was a rare occasion that the club didn't have an afternoon volleyball practice after school, which was why he and Michimiya picked this day to work on their project. 

He walked over to the foothill store and saw Michimiya standing there. He jogged up to meet her.

"I hope you weren't waiting long!" he said to her.

"No, no! I just got here," she replied, her smile almost blinding.

They walked into the store to pick out some snacks. Michimiya chirped excitedly about everything and nothing as they browsed the aisles. Daichi only got snippets of what she was saying because he too enthralled in noticing the way her eyes and nose crinkled when she laughed and how nice she smelled when he stood too close. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious. Maybe he really was Pervamura...

 

They got to the register when he finally noticed his coach.  

"Ah, Coach Ukai. How are you today?" 

"Sawamura! Enjoying the day off practice, I see," Ukai replied, eyeing the close proximity between Daichi and Michimiya.   

"Um, we're working on a project for school," he almost barked. He could feel his face heating up. 

Ukai chuckled while Michimiya filled in the details about what their project was about. They paid and were almost out the door when Ukai called Daichi back to him.

"Here, you'll be needing these," he said while slapping something in Daichi's hand. He winked and walked off before Daichi could realize what was in his palm. He looked down and saw three foil packets. _Condoms_. He yelped softly and hastily shoved them into his pocket before anyone could see them. He hurried out to meet back up with Michimiya.

"What did your coach want?" she asked. Did she have to bat her eyelashes like that when she looked up at him?

"Oh, just wanted to follow up on something from practice this morning," he said. He could feel his face heating up again and quickly changed the topic. 

"So, should we go to your place or mine?" he asked and cringed inwardly at the poor phrasing. He wasn't used to feeling so awkward and it was throwing him off. 

"My mom is having her book club this afternoon at our place, so yours might be better if that's alright."

"That's fine. My house is closer anyways, so that works out well."

 

They walked a short distance to the Sawamura household discussing their project. 

"I'm home," he called out when they walked through the door. "Michimiya Yui is here with me."

The house was silent. 

"Huh, that's odd," he said as they walked into the kitchen. He saw a note on the counter.

 

**_Daichi,_ **

**_Dinner is in the fridge. Dad and I will see you on Sunday. Enjoy the house to yourself!_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Mom_ **

 

"Oh, I totally forgot my parents went on a weekend trip for their anniversary!"

"How nice! Your parents always were so cute. I hope when I'm married, my husband and I will still go on dates," she smiled. He nodded in agreement, a smile gracing his lips. They smiled while looking at each other, a comfortable silence settling between them for a few moments. Suddenly Michimiya made a look as though she had forgotten something. 

"So! let's get started! Where should we work?" she asked.

"My room has a table we work at, and my computer is up there."

They walked up the stairs and got settled in. They started off strong, actually getting work done until Michimiya noticed something on his nightstand.

"Is that the charm I gave your team?" she asked him. His jaw dropped slightly. _Busted._

"Um, yes? I meant to put it in the club room but it kind of accidentally made its way home with me instead," he explained. He left out the part that he smiled whenever he saw it. Wait- how did he only just realize his feelings for her? Maybe Suga and Asahi were right...

"I was such a mess that day," she laughed while looking away from him. "I'm surprised you understood a single word I was saying through all that fumbling! My friends are _still_ making fun of me for it." 

"You were cute," he said before he could stop himself. They both looked at one another with big eyes and round mouths. Michimiya burst into a radiant smile and giggled out a thanks.

' _It's now or never_ ,' he thought to himself and steeled himself for his confession. He took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for a serve.

"Michimiya, you're always cute. And funny. And smart. You're compassionate and driven and I don't know why haven't told you all this earlier. I guess what I'm trying to say is, please go out with me!" he finished with a slight bow.

She gasped and covered her mouth. Daichi's stomach dropped. ' _I'm going to kill Suga and Asahi_ ' he thought. He then noticed her large grin poking out from behind her hands.

"Sawamura Daichi, of course I'll go out with you!" she laughed. 

"You will?" he asked dazedly.

"Of course, you idiot!"

She punched him then tackled him into a hug. He hugged her back it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She fit perfectly in his arms, the top of her head grazing the bottom of his chin. She was small, but solid and smelled so nice. He was so lost in the feel of her that he didn't realize his filter was totally gone.

"I'm gonna kiss you," he said.

She took a sharp inhale and he quickly tried to remedy it.

"I'm sorry, that's too fast! Don't mind me!" he said, pushing her slightly away so he could see her face. 

"I've had a crush on you for years! It's definitely not too fast!" she smiled up at him, cheeks ablaze. 

They both let out a nervous giggle and then Daichi brushed a lock of Michimiya's hair away from her face. She stepped closer to him, closing the gap. He cupped her jaw, licked his lips and went in for a kiss. 

The only cognizant thought he had was how kissing her in person was so much better than in his dreams.

 

As they continued to kiss, Daichi or Michimiya-- he wasn't sure who had started it-- made their way to his bed. Daichi felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back, taking Michimiya down with her in his lap. 

"Sorry," he started, but was quickly stopped short by the girl's lips pressing hard against his. She let out a soft groan as she wove her arms around his shoulders. Daichi rested his hands her hips, unsure of what he was allowed to do.

"Oh, Sawamura, I can't believe I'm kissing you. It's like a dream," she told him huskily.

"Ha ha, yeah, a dream. I know what you mean..." he answered, hoping his cheeks didn't turn too red.

Michimiya kissed him again, this time brushing her tongue against his. Daichi could feel his heart start to speed up and he gripped her hips a little tighter. He moved his tongue against hers, drowning in the warm, wet heat of her mouth against his. 

 

Their kissing began to intensify, both paying no mind to time or place. Daichi had started to run his hands up and down Michimiya's sides and back. She in return ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his strong chest and arms. Their sloppy sounds, panting and soft moans filled the air. Neither of them were particularly well practiced, but for what they lacked in skill, they made up in enthusiasm. 

Daichi flipped them over so that Michimiya was on her back and he was hovering over her. He slowly placed open mouth kisses on her neck making her gasp. She clutched his head and shoulder in a vice grip. 

"Don't stop," she breathed out.

Daichi moaned into her neck and continued his assault on her neck and lips. He didn't know if he would ever be able to stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Suga with his "I-told-you-so" laughter. He quickly focused his attentions back to the current situation when he felt a pair of soft small hands unbuttoning his shirt. 

"M-Michimiya?" his questioned.

She smiled, equal parts devilish and sheepish, but didn't stop until she had finished off every last button. She slide the shirt off, leaving his torso bare. She bit her lower lip and checked out his upper body; the sight her appraisal went directly to his dick. 

"We're a little unbalanced, don't you think?" she said with a slight smirk. She pushed him back to his knees and sat up. Daichi's jaw slackened as she crossed her arms and peeled her sweater vest off. She started to undo her buttons when he reached out to stop her hands. 

"Wait," he said starting at her hands. He took a breath and looked into her eyes. "I'll do it."

She smiled softly and lowered her hands to allow Daichi to take charge. He slowly undid each button and kissed her fully as pulled the garment off her shoulders. He allowed his hands to span waist and lower back, relishing in the soft, firm skin. Her small fingers tracing patterns on his collarbone distracted him and all he could focus on was Michimiya Yui.

He trailed the hand at her waist up, his thumb tracing the edge of her bra. She broke their kiss, breathless.  

"You can take it off. I don't mind." 

There was a slight blush to her cheeks. Combined with her tousled hair and plumped shiny lips, the sight her made Daichi's mouth go dry. With shaking hands, he kissed her neck while wrestling with the clasp of her bra. He only floundered shortly before undoing the hooks. 

"Got it," he whispered out loud to himself. She giggled and threw the bra to the side before pressing her naked chest to his. She sighed in contentment. He could feel the rapid thumping of their hearts beating against each other. He pressed a kiss to her temple and laid her back down.

He drank in the sight of her: topless and smiling, in her uniform skirt and knee highs. There was a painful throb in his groin, reminding him of his hardness. Yes, this was _much_ better than his dream.

"Are you just going to stare all day?" she joked. He rasped out a chuckle and moved down towards her, awkwardly trying to prevent her from feeling his erection. He settled between her legs and hoped she wouldn't notice the tent in his pants. 

He slid hands up her firm belly to her chest. Her breasts were large but firm, with tiny pink tips. He cupped his hands to take their fullness and ran his thumbs across her nipples. He felt them pebble against the pads of his thumbs and she let out a shuddering sigh. 

He looked up at her and saw her half lidded eyes, dark with desire. Her mouth was slightly open and she was panting slightly. The sight was too erotic for him. 

He bent down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He flicked the tip with his tongue and she let a high cry and pressed up into him. His hard dick rubbed against her inner thigh and a shot of pleasure shot through him. He pressed his forehead between her breast and let out a groan.

"I'm sorry about... _that_.." he said into her sternum.

"You're apologizing for your boner while your head is literally between my boobs?" she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

They started laughing and then Daichi attached, tickling and squeezing her sides. She let out a high pitch squeal and twisted about, trying to retaliate as best she could. Her uniform skirt had ridden up past the point of decency, though neither of really noticed or cared.

"Stop! Stop! No more!" she cried. They were both breathing heavily and still laughing slightly. 

"You're beautiful, Yui," he said in a deep voice, eyes focused on her face.

She smiled warmly and reached out to him from where she was laying. He fell into her arms with a hot, passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he rubbed his length against her core. She hummed into his mouth and used her legs to press him harder against her. 

He broke the kiss, breathing hard. She reached between them and started to undo the fastening of his pants. He heartbeat soared when her fingers slowly unzipped his zipper, the proximity of her hands to his dick becoming to much. 

He got up to kick off his pants and socks and looked her over. She was lounging on her elbows, looking up at him in punch drunk love. Topless, and her skirt hitched up to reveal her black cotton panties, she raised a knee high clad leg to beckon him over. He took her foot and pulled the sock off. He kissed his way from her calf to her mid-inner thigh. 

"I love your legs. Especially your thighs," he told her as he removed the other sock.

"Wait, really?" she said in a small, shocked voice.

"Of course! They're so strong and soft. They show off all the hard work you've put into volleyball over the years."

"I've been told they're a little too _sturdy_  if you know what I mean"  

"What! Who? They're blind!" he yelled. He caressed her calves and thighs. "Your legs are sexy. They're captain legs who don't waste their time on stupid people." 

She giggled. "You're a dork. But I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on "In Dreams:"
> 
> They bone.


	3. Chapter 3

He kissed her thigh and kept trailing up until he reached the barrier of her underwear.

"Tell me stop," he said in a voice deeper than normal.

"Don't stop," she breathed in a raspy voice. 

He pressed a kiss on her clothed sex, breathing in the heady smell of her arousal. He could feel the slight dampness there and suddenly he was very glad he paid close attention during health class. 

"I want-- can I?" he stuttered over his arousal. She nodded, eyes closed and biting her lip in anticipation.

He slid off her panties from hips and tossed them somewhere on the ground. He was confronted with a very pleasing but intimidating sight. Now, Daichi would be lying if said he had never watched porn; he was a teenage boy with a laptop and the Internet. But seeing the _real_ deal was different than through a computer screen. He prayed he wouldn't screw it up too badly and went in.

Daichi pressed a small kiss to the top of (what he hoped was...) her clit and licked a long stripe up. Yui gasped and arched her back. He grabbed her thighs and continued, focusing on her reactions. Slow, hard swipes would cause her to make low groans and build her up; quick flicks would make her squirm and elicit a stream of high pitched "oh's."

She was getting wetter and Daichi had to force her thighs apart so they wouldn't crush his head. He could feel her body shaking and her sounds getting louder. 

"More!" she choked out. One of her hands dug into Daichi's hair, the other clutched the bedspread with white knuckles. 

He gently inserted his finger into her entrance and pumped while eating her out. She convulsed around him, gasping his name.

It was inconceivable to him that less than 24 hours ago, he had a sexy cheerleader dream about Michimiya Yui and now his head was between her legs. His thoughts were cut short when he felt her hands pull his head up. 

"Huh?" he asked lamely. He could feel her wetness on his mouth and chin and he saw her face turn bright red. 

"I said, it's your turn. You're doing all the work..." she said, looking away from him as wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"You've already done it-- ah, I mean, that's not necessary." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _Busted_.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Um... I had a pretty intense dream about you the other day. I'm still feeling guilty about it."

She laughed out loud at him. "Daichi, if I felt guilty over every dirty thought I had about you, I would never be able to look you in the eye!"

"I might have also used you for, um, material this morning. After effects of the dream..." 

Yui gave him a predatory grin and pulled him onto his back. She leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips

"Oh, I'll give you material..." she said saucily into his ear. She ripped off his briefs and threw them over her shoulder. 

He felt his dick bob in anticipation as she got closer and he held his breath. She pressed a small kiss to the head and swirled her warm tongue around the tip. He tried to stifle the animalistic grunt she triggered in him, but couldn't stop it. 

"Oh, Captain Sawamura, did you like that?" she said, lips against the his length, while looking up at his face. His face flushed and his eyes widened with shock. She cocked her head in confusion. 

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously. Daichi bit his lip and shook his head. Yui narrowed her eyes. Then the realization dawned on her.

"The dream! Did I do that? Daichi, _do you have a captain kink_?"

"Yui, I swear to --" Daichi began warningly. 

He was cut off when she ran her tongue along the underside of his hard cock. He grunted and tangled his fingers in her short hair. He breathed heavily through his nose as she took him in her warm mouth and caressed his member her small hands. It was good. _Really good_. Of course, he only had his wet dream to compare it to, but he could feel the hint of a smile and the way she diligently tried to take in more of his length the more she got used to the act. When she started to suck on him, he knew he was going to be a goner.

"Yui," he breathed. "Yui, I can't." He pulled her her off him. "I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Yeah, if you want it to end here." Daichi considered her. Did she want it to end here? They had gone awfully far for just becoming a couple that evening...

She gazed up at him from her position. Her eyes were honest, her face nervous but confident. 

"No, I don't want it to end here."

"Are you sure?" He pulled her up next to him and grabbed her hand.

"Daichi, I've known you for so long..." She run her thumb across his knuckles. She raised her eyes to look at him; to convey all her feelings though her expression alone. "I trust you with everything I have. Yes, I'm sure." 

He felt his mouth drop slightly from the honesty of her confession. He made a silent vow in his heart to never heart her. They kissed softly and while Daichi laid her on her back. He allowed himself to run his hands over athletic but curvy body, marveling in the firm muscle and soft skin. She felt so much smaller than him, but carried so much strength. He kissed his way down her neck to her chest, cupping her breast in his hands. He had always been a bit of a boobs guy and came to the conclusion there was no better pair out there than Yui's.

She opened her legs and Daichi slide a thigh in between. She started to lightly grind against him, and Daichi had to bite his lip to stop himself from taking her right then and there. He pinched her nipple and she let out a cry and then giggled. 

"So we're really doing this?" he asked again to make sure. He was still in disbelief.

"Yes, Daichi! I'm sure," she smiled. She kissed him fully and squeezed his butt. Daichi's eye shot opened and then laughed against her lips. She was laughing lightly too when suddenly she gasped. 

"Wait! We need a condom! Argh!!" she exclaimed and slapped her face with her hands. Daichi tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart when he too remembered something. He **did** have a condom.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but I do have some condoms," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "When we were at the store, my coach called me over and handed me some. That's why he called me back over after we left. I mean, he just assumed-- I don't tell the team anything about that-- that's just his personality-- he's not some pervert or anything--"

Yui kissed him to stop his rambling. "Daichi, get the condom."

He nodded eagerly and went to his discarded pants. Yui unabashedly enjoyed the view he was walked away and bent to retrieve the contraceptives from his pocket. When he turned around in triumph, he saw her laying on her stomach, hands on her cheeks and smirking teasingly. She reached out her hand and beckoned him back to bed with a curl of her finger. For someone who was so usually shy and flustered around him, she was certainly confident in the bedroom. ' _That makes one of us,_ ' he mused. He sat on the bed next to her and fumbled a bit before finally getting the packaged open.

"Have you done this before?" she asked as he took the rubber out.

"No, of course not," he answered distractedly, trying to remember which way he was suppose to roll it on. 

"Okay, good. I'm not the only one," she confessed. He stopped trying to figure out the condom and looked at her. She was smiling lightly, eyes bright and a blush covering her face. Her hair was tousled and he had never seen a more beautiful sight his life. 

"I'm sorry I was so dense before," he said and brushed hair back to the side. She kissed his thigh. 

"Well you figured it out now, so let's get a move on!" she replied. He laughed and slipped on the condom, shuddering at the foreign feeling. She laid down again on her back and he followed her. She kissed him and he teased her until she started squirming against him, biting his lips and making noises that drove him crazy. 

"I'm ready," she said breathlessly. Thankfully for Daichi, she took hold of him and guided him to the right place. He could feel the wet heat of her and he paused to take in the moment. She grinned up at him, and saw the blush on her cheeks that he was sure mirrored his own. He leaned down to kiss her as he steadily pushed inside. 

Yui gasped at the feeling and dug her nails into his muscular back. Daichi buried his face face in the crook of her neck, shakily breathing, overcome by the sensation. "Are you okay?" he husked into her skin. 

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt per say. It's just really unfamiliar. Gimmie a second to get used to it."

He nodded and began to press small kisses on her neck and cheek, relaxing her and giving them both time to adjust. She widened her legs, opening herself more to him. Daichi slipped in deeper and the both moaned at the shock of pleasure that coursed through them both. 

"Now?" he asked her. She nodded her head eagerly and Daichi pulled away slightly to thrust back in. He tested out the slow, shallow thrusting a few more times, feeling her wet heat around him. He was glad the condom not only offered protection, but also dulled the feeling slightly because otherwise he would have been finished in no time flat. He kissed her hungrily and she matched his enthusiasm, moaning as their passion grew. 

"More," she groaned and gripped his tight ass to thrust him hard into her. Daichi grunted as pulled out almost all the way and thrust back, hard. "Oh yes, Captain Sawamura, just like that," she teased. 

He bit her earlobe and sucked, making her moan. "Let's not forget I'm not the only captain here. I'm just following your orders, _Captain Michimiya_." he whispered huskily into her ear. She gasped slightly and her cheeks turned pink.  

He quickened the pace and Yui cried out, involuntarily arching her back and thrusting back into him. He could hear the loud slick sound of their joining and he knew he had to slow down before he came too quickly. 

Daichi got up to his knees and pulled Yui's hips up closer to him. Her legs were spread wide and he could see where they were joined. He started to thrust into her again and he could see the bounce of her breast and the way his dick slipped in and out of her folds. The sight was erotic but what really drove Daichi crazy were the sounds Yui was making. The angle was apparently hitting her in just the right place because her cries and moans were increasing in frequency and volume. She was clutching the sheets and had her eyes clenched shut. He could occasionally make out his name along with "don't stop" and "right there."

" _Fuck_ ," Daichi grunted and started to breath heavily through his nose. He could feel the signs of his impending orgasm, but wanted her to finish first. 

"Oh my god, Daichi," she whined. She clenched hard around him and he let out a deep moan. He leaned down on his forearms to give him more leverage and wildly began to buck into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, nails dragging sharp lines ups his back until the dug hard into his shoulders. He could hear her sharp gasps of pleasure and the loud, wet slap of their flesh quickly meeting.     

"Yui, I'm gonna cum," he warned her. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss and he felt her whole body quiver around him. It was too much and with a shuddering gasp, fell over the edge, overcome with the most pleasure he had ever experienced. There was a slight pause and Daichi collapsed onto her, head in the crook of her neck. He mind was totally blank; all he could process was the warmth of her all around him. They were both breathing heavily and covered sweat. She began to laugh slightly and her laughter pulled Daichi slightly out of his haze.

"What's so funny?" he thickly asked, not raising his head. He was slightly nervous; she _seemed_ like she had a good time...

"That was amazing. You should have confessed earlier. We could have been doing that for who knows how long!"

He looked up at her and grinned. She was beautiful and it made his heart hurt. She kissed him tenderly and they feel into lazy kisses for a while before Daichi finally pulled out of her to throw away the condom. He got up and retrieved a towel to clean them up a little before settling back next to her. Yui pulled up the covers around them and he circled her from behind. He was surprised at how much he liked the intimacy of lying skin to skin with her. He kissed her shoulder and she hummed her approval sleepily. They dozed off for a while, both exhausted.

When Daichi woke up, it was dark and he was alone. He had a brief moment of panic before he saw Yui's clothes still scattered about. He put on a pair of boxers and padded out of his room. When he got down the stairs he noticed the delicious smell. He turned into the kitchen and saw Yui in one of his large shirts at the stove. She was making ramen and he realized just then how ravenous he was. She turned around when she heard him come in.

"It's about time you woke up!" she told him with a bright smile. "I made ramen. Well, it's just the instant stuff, but I spiced it up a bit and added some vegetables to try and make it a little healthier. Let me get you a bowl."

She served them up and handed him a bowl. He took it both hands. He looked down and back up at her. "You're incredible," he told her. 

They ate and chatted happily. Yui was bubbly and giggly and Daichi could feel his cheeks heat up as he realized how hard he was falling. They packed up the leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen, totally in tandem with one another's actions as if they had been together for years. They went back to his room to sort out their clothes. He didn't realize how wildly they had thrown their things around. He was _very_ grateful his parents were out of town this weekend.

"It's getting late and my mom will probably start freaking out," she said sheepishly. He squeezed her hand and they smiled at each other. 

"I'll walk you home."

They dressed and set off for the Michimiya household, walking hand in hand. Too quickly, they reached the front door. 

"We didn't finish our project," she told him. He chuckled.

"I might have gotten a little distracted," he joked. She rose on her toes to kiss him. "We'll just have to finish it tomorrow." He turned a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck. "And then maybe afterwards I can take you out on a proper date? We might have gone about things a little backwards." She laughed and he felt better about the situation.     

"That sounds perfect, Daichi. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. They kissed once more and she waved him off as walked back to his place.

When he walked back into his house, he looked at his phone. There was a text from Suga.

 

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**And???**

 

Daichi shook his head and texted back.

 

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

**You guys were right today.**

 

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**Did you kiss???  ٩(♡ε♡ )۶**

  

**From: Sawamura Daichi**

**I hate you. And there might have been some kissing.**

 

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**I call best man at the wedding!**

 

Daichi shook his head and ignored the text. He noticed another one come in.

 

**From: Michimiya Yui**

**Thanks again for tonite! I had a really great time :) I'll see you tomorrow!!**

 

**From Sawamura Daichi**

**Me too! I'll text you in the morning. Get a good night's rest.**

 

**From: Michimiya Yui**

**Aye, aye, captain!  (^‿◕)**

 

Daichi laughed out loud as he gathered up his discarded clothes. The remaining condoms fell out of his pocket. ' _Well, looks like I might have to stock up soon..._ ' he happily thought as went to take a shower.  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi did become the best man at their wedding, and Daichi and Yui went on to have a very happy and very active sex life for the rest of their lives. And we all lived happily ever after knowing that.
> 
> Thanks for reading my super out of character smut! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
